NHFS
Category:Contract SigningsCategory:Interview SegmentsCategory:Televised Matches Hattie Sigman stands in the ring. A folding table has been placed in the middle of the ring. She holds up a stapled packet of paper in her left hand. Nathan Clarke: Welcome back from commercial! Hattie's in the ring and she's got quite the moment now. History in the making! Take it away, Hattie! HS: Thank you, Nathan! We DO have a momentous occasion tonight. After more than five years of feuding, with this contract, we'll have the end of one of the greatest feuds in wrestling history!! The crowd cheers. HS: In my hand is a contract for a title match that could change the face of wrestling forever. As we look forward to this contract signing, let's bring out the challenger in this title match and get a few words from him. NC: This has been a long time in the works. Neither wrestler has wanted to budge on their stipulations. “Disco Inferno” by the Trammps begins to play. Boss Crump leads Dominic Donovan through the curtain. The crowd boos horribly. NC: The leader of Team Crump is a three-time Mississippi State Heavyweight champion. He's a two-time Louisiana State Heavyweight champion. He's also the reigning two-time Delta Heavyweight champion. He's one of the most decorated wrestlers in the MVW. Why this man hasn't ever won the MVW Heavyweight Title I don't know!! Both men climb onto the ring apron. Dominic motions for the title belt around his waist. The crowd reacts as he expects. Crump climbs into the ring and inspects the table with his cane. Dominic steps through the ropes. Hattie steps up to him. HS: 'Disco' Dominic Donovan, you're making some great demands in this match. Many of the fans don't believe that you deserve a title shot. You're making yourself out to be a bit of an ass with all the demands to be placed in the contract. Crump (grabbing the microphone from her hand): Let me explain something to you, Miss Sigman. 'Disco' Dominic Donovan doesn't have to prove himself to anyone in the crowd. He has proven himself over and over again in the ring to Nate Harris and to the MVW's Board of Directors. He has been a top contender for the MVW Heavyweight Title the entire time the title has been in existence. Dominic (taking the microphone): Boss Crump, you don't need to talk for me. I can talk for myself well enough. The crowd boos. Dominic (yelling): Shut up!! I don't have to explain anything to you, Miss Sigman. I don't have to explain anything to these morons in the stands. But I will be kind enough to indulge you one last time. HS: One last time? Dominic: One last time. You see, there comes a time in every man's life that he needs to evaluate where he is and where he wants to be. I have been riding in the backseat of the MVW for far too long. I have made several demands for this contract because I am drawing the line. Right here. In this ring. Next week. 'Disco' Dominic Donovan is at a crossroads. After that match, one of two things will happen. Either I will be the MVW Heavyweight Champion. Or I will retire from wrestling. The crowd gasps in amazement. Crump: That's right! Next week WILL BE the LAST time you will see 'Disco' Dominic Donovan and 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris square off against each other in the ring!! There isn't anything that we are willing to renegotiate in this contract. NOTHING! NC: 'Disco's going to retire if he doesn't win?! “Ain't That a Shame” by Fats Domino starts to play. Circuit Commissioner Jason James steps through the curtain and makes his way to the ring. NC: The Commish looks to have a few words to say on the matter. And he doesn't look happy. As Jason steps on the ring apron, he motions for Hattie to bring the microphone to him. She takes it out of Crump's hand and walks it across the ring. She hands it to Jason after he steps through the ropes. Jason: Crump, Donovan, there are a few things that the Board of Directors want to clarify about this upcoming match. The only non-negotiable point is that EVERYTHING is negotiable. We will go through the different sections of the contract point by point and make sure that EVERYONE agrees with it. No one gets strong-armed during my watch! Jason hands the microphone back to Hattie and motions towards the curtain. HS: And now, let's give a warm Tulane Gym welcome to the four-time former Mississippi State Heavyweight Champion and the current and longest reigning MVW Heavyweight champion … 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris!!! “Hotblooded” by Foreigner plays as Nate charges through the curtain. He rushes down the aisle and jumps on the ring apron. After leaping over the top rope, he takes a seat on the nearest turnbuckle where he can see everyone in the ring. Hattie hands him the microphone. NC: One thing's for sure. Nate Harris is the longest-reigning MVW Heavyweight champion ever. He beat Mr. Hyde for the title three years ago and he has never relinquished it to anyone. The one thing Disco's never been able to do is pin the 'Nature Boy' when the title was on the line. Nate: One quick word of warning to everyone in this ring right now and standing on their feet in this arena. I accept each and every stipulation in the contract as it now stands. You want a title-vs-career match? Done! You want a Cage Match? Done! You want a Humiliation Match? Done! You want a no return match clause? Fine. I've been fighting you and beating you for more than five years. I'm getting sick of it, Donovan! The crowd cheers wildly. NC: Harris has accepted everything!!! It's unbelievable!! I thought there was going to be a fight just to get the stipulations set up! The 'Nature Boy' just threw everyone a curve ball!! Nate: Jason, I know you want to make things more enjoyable for the fans and fair for the wrestlers. I understand. This isn't one of those times. When I read the stipulation that this would be the very last time I EVER had to get in the ring with Donovan again, I was excited. As long as that stipulation stands, I will accept everything that Crump and Donovan have asked for. Jason, Dominic and Crump stand in the middle of the ring, speechless. Nate drops off the turnbuckle and takes the contract out of Hattie's hand. He takes it over to the table, sets it down and signs it. NC: He's just signing it! No hesitation. No “ifs, and, or buts.” Half the contract is signed. Nate slams the pin on the table and walks past Dominic and Crump. Their mouths are still open in shock. He climbs through the ropes and walks back up the ramp with the crowd chanting “ONE LAST TIME!!!” NC: One last time, indeed, wrestling fans. As soon as everyone in the ring can pick their jaws up off the mat, we'll have our main event signed for next week. HS: Commissioner James, Boss Crump, do you have anything to say about what just happened? Crump: Nate Harris, you just signed for your execution! NC: Disco's got the pin and he's signing the contract! Next week, right here on WNOL-38, you will see the last ever match between 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris and 'Disco' Dominic Donovan for the MVW Heavyweight Title. This was more exciting than anyone could have anticipated. Crump and Dominic start to leave the ring, but Hattie's voice stops them. HS: Boss Crump, Mr. Donovan, I have one more question for you. Dominic and Crump step back into the ring and approach her. HS: The contract calls for a Humiliation Match. I don't think I've ever heard of it. What are the rules of a Humiliation Match? Crump: Miss Sigman, what is the most humiliating moment for a wrestler? HS (shrugging): I don't know. Losing a big title match? Crump (snorting): Not just losing a match. But losing a match to your own move. Next week, in the middle of that cage. Maybe even right where I'm standing. You will see 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris get pinned after a Naturally delivered by the soon-to-be NEW MVW Heavyweight Champion. HS: So, you're saying that the match can only end by Donovan pinning Harris after the Naturally or Harris pinning Donovan after the Disco Fever? Dominic: That's exactly what he's saying. However, he said it the way it's going to go. I'm calling my shot now. (He stomps his foot.) Right on this very spot, Nate Harris will fall victim to the move that has ended title dreams for many wrestlers in the last three years. Right where I'm standing, 'Disco' Dominic Donovan will achieve what most wrestling magazines believe is impossible. I will take the MVW Heavyweight Title away from the man who has held it for three years. My destiny is to be the MVW Heavyweight Champion. And there's only seven days that stand in my way of achieving it. Dominic and Crump walk out of the ring. The crowd boos wildly. HS: There you have it, folks. A cage, humiliation match next week for the title. Commissioner James, do you have any final words. Jason: I'm not happy. However, there are some times that you cannot contain the fight between these two any more. They want to fight like caged animals, let them. The brightest ray of hope I have right now is that this will be the last time I have to put up with these two. With that, Jason storms out of the ring. Hattie waves to the fans as the camera fades to commercial.